Tinsel and Hunters
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Team Free Will spend their first Christmas together. Destiel fluff.


"This holiday isn't even historically accurate," Cas pointed out, watching in wonder as Dean placed another ornament on the tree. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up another ornament. Cas shifted uncomfortably in the Christmas sweater he was basically forced to wear by Dean. "Jesus was born more towards Autumn than-" Cas tried to continue, but was silenced by Dean's lips on his own. Cas soon recovered from the shock of this sudden kiss and kissed him back. After a few seconds, Dean pulled back and met Cas's eyes with his own.

"Just let me enjoy our first Christmas together, Cas," Dean said, cupping Cas's cheek with his hand. Cas gave Dean a soft smile and placed his hand over the hunter's.

"My apologizes, I've just never experienced the celebration of Christmas before," Cas admitted, bringing a shocked expression to Dean's face.

"Never? Dude, you're like a thousand years old and you're telling me you've never celebrated Christmas?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"I never had the occasion," Cas replied.

"Well," Dean started, bringing his lips closer to Cas's "There's a first time for everything." Dean's lips wrapped around the angel's and Cas brought his hand up to stroke Dean's cheek. Sam walked in just in time to hear Dean let out a sound of content. Sam cringed at that sound he could have gone his whole life without hearing and awkwardly cleared his throat. Dean took his hand off of Cas's cheek and held up a finger to his brother, continuing to kiss Cas. Sam rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish. After a few seconds, the couple pulled away and turned to look at a grumpy looking Sam. Dean chuckled at Sam's expression.

"What's wrong with you, Grinch?" Dean asked humorously. Sam just rolled his eyes and went over to the table with a eggnog atop of it. Dean watched his brother as he poured himself some and took a sip. His face instantly scrunched up and he painfully swallowed the strong liquid. Dean began to laugh and Sam let out a cough after finally getting it down his throat.

"How much did you spike that stuff?" Sam croaked, only making Dean laugh more.

"A little but more than you did last time we celebrated Christmas," Dean answered with a chuckle. Cas was laughing softly as well at this point. Sam shook his head, but let out a light chuckle. He set down his glass on the table and looked back towards the couple.

"I'll be drunk after drinking one glass of that," Sam said and Dean and Cas let out a few soft laughs. Dean moved slightly to the side, giving Sam a view of the sweater on Cas. Sam instantly began laughing, bringing a confused look to Cas's face. "How the hell did you convince him to wear that?" Sam asked through laughs. Dean began chuckling as well and turned to look at Cas, who was currently bright red.

"It wasn't easy, believe me," Dean answered and Cas threw him a look, only causing Dean to laugh more.

"Haha, very funny," Cas spoke up. "This is obviously why I was opposed to wearing it." Sam laughed some more.

"Aw, c'mon, Cas," Dean came over to throw an arm around Cas's shoulder. "We're just messing around." Cas grumpily crossed his arms.

"I didn't think it was very humorous," Cas replied with a scowl. Dean rolled his eyes and placed a kiss in the angel's hair.

"I think you look adorable," Dean whispered in the angel's ear, bringing a pink tint to his face. Cas looked away, trying to hide his blush, but Dean saw and smiled to himself. Sam smiled at the happy couple and went to look at Dean's work on the tree. Sam gave an impressed expression as he overlooked the tree.

"Not bad," Sam complimented. Dean looked over his brother with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean thanked his brother. Sam's gaze over the tree stopped at a picture place inside the tree branches. He narrowed his eyes and walked over get a better look. He reached in to pick up the photo and a smile spread to his face. It was a picture of Dean, Cas, and himself when they all decided to take a break from hunting and relax at the bunker for a few weeks. Dean was obviously doing something under the camera to distract Cas, judging by Cas's expression and Sam and Dean's smiles were wide with laughter Sam set the picture down with a smile, remembering how blissful those few weeks were. He never thought they would get weeks like that. But, here they are. Sam thoughts were interrupted by the sound of music flowing through the room. Sam looked over to see Dean by the stereo, beaming. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he recognized the tune.

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked, beginning to walk back towards Cas, who didn't seem to recognize the music. "You love this song and you know it." Sam chuckled and went back to looking at the tree.

"_Make my wish come true..._" Sam heard Dean begin to sing. Sam looked over to see Dean facing a confused looking Cas. "_All I want for Christmas is..._"

"Dean-" Cas started, beginning to blush.

"_...you_._" _Dean finished, placing a small kiss on Cas's lips. Dean slowly pulled back and Cas put his blushing face in his own hands.

"You're unbelievable," Cas said, words muffled through his hands. Dean grinned and pulled Cas hands from his face and held them in his own.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._" Dean sung dramatically. Cas, who's face was still a light shade of pink, had begun to let out a small chuckle and Dean was resisting the urge to laugh himself. "_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._" Sam was staring at the couple in amusement, a few chuckles escaping his lips ever so often. "_I don't need to hang my stocking there-_" Dean started, but Cas shook his head with a laugh and interrupted him with a kiss. Dean's lips curled up and wrapped around Cas's. Cas took his hand out of Dean's grasp and placed it around his neck, pulling him closer. Dean made a sound of content at that and continued to kiss him, a little more fiercely now.

"Guys!" Sam groaned, putting his face in his hands. Cas pulled back with a laugh and looked at Dean. Sam lifted his head up at hearing them separate.

"I think we are making your brother uncomfortable," Cas stated humorously. Dean shook his head with a grin.

"I don't care," Dean replied before leaning in to meet the angel's lips once more. Cas happily complied and kiss him back.

"Dean, I swear to God..." Sam started, frustration rising. Dean pulled back with a roll of his eyes and turn to look at his annoyed brother.

"Fine," Dean said, before turning back to Cas and placing a long soft kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a grin. "Now we're done," Dean stated, pulling himself away from Cas. Dean soon flung is arm around Cas's shoulder once more and pressed his body into Cas's. Cas felt Dean's warmth and smiled, placing his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Thank the Lord," Sam sighed with relief and Dean rolled his eyes. Dean began humming along to the song that continued to play, bringing a smile to Cas's face. He loved seeing Dean so happy. His happy moments, that used to be scarce, were becoming more frequent now. Cas filled with joy at that fact.

"So, Sammy," Dean said. "Did you buy your perfect brother a damn good gift?" Dean asked humorously after the song ended. Sam rolled his eyes with a chuckle and reached under the tree to grab a wrapped box.

"You tell me," Sam replied, holding out the box for his brother. Dean grinned and unwrapped his arm from Cas, placing a kiss in his hair before going to grab the box. Dean wasted no time in pulling off the wrapping paper and his grin grew larger at the sight of Sam's gift.

"Hell, yes!" Dean exclaimed, staring down at the pie making kit. Cas laughed slightly when he got a view of the gift. Sam smiled clearly pleased with Dean's reaction.

"So, you like it?" Sam asked with a grin. Dean's head whipped up to look at Sam, a large grin still plastered on his face.

"Like it? I love it," Dean answered. "Thanks, Sammy. This is awesome."

"Merry Christmas," Sam replied gleefully. Dean walked over to the table and carefully set the kit on it. He swiftly returned and wasted no time to pick up another box under the tree.

"And this is for you," Dean announced, placing the box in Cas's open arms. A smile formed on Cas's face and he began to open the sloppily wrapped gift. Dean watched expectantly from next to him, gauging his reaction. Cas wasn't sure what the item in the box was after he first opened it, but he soon pulled the item of clothing out of the box. As soon as he recognized what it was, the smile on his face grew.

"I know it's not much," Dean started, staring down at the trench coat with a plaid undercoat and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But, I know how you're always complaining about how ripped and old yours is and-" Cas shook his head at Dean's ridiculousness.

"Dean," Cas cut him off and Dean turned an anxious face towards him. Cas placed one of his hands on that face and gave Dean a reassuring smile. "I love it." Dean's features lit up.

"Really?" Dean asked with relief. Cas laughed at the fact Dean would think he wouldn't love it.

"Of course," Cas reassured Dean, whose face had broke out into a smile. He brought that smile down to meet Cas's soft one, giving him a passionate, but quick (for Sam's sake) kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean said after pulling back.

"Merry Christmas," Cas replied. The couple continued to stare into each others eyes, until Sam cleared his throat to snap them out of it. He had been having to do that quite frequently lately. Dean shook his head, getting his thoughts in order.

"Right, gifts," Dean said, coming to his senses. "This one..." Dean walked over towards the tree and grabbed another sloppily wrapped gift. He handed it to his gleeful looking brother, "...is for you." Dean watched Sam's face as he began to unwrap the gift.

"This better not be a Barbie," Sam joked as he unwrapped the gift. Dean laughed, remembering when he accidentally stole some little girl's presents to give to Sam.

"Oh, come on. You loved that doll," Dean said humorously. Sam gave a short laugh and finally got the last of the wrapping paper off to reveal a cardboard box. A grin flew to Sam's face as he opened the box and saw a tablet. Dean smiled at Sam's reaction.

"Yeah, I know you like nerd things like that," Dean said, smiling. Sam laughed and picked up the Kindle Fire. The grin never left his face as he looked over the object. He soon set it down and smiled up at his brother.

"Thanks, Dean. This is awesome!" Sam thanked his brother with a grin. Dean threw a smile back.

"You're welcome brother," Dean replied. Cas smiled at the pair and watched as Sam walked over to grab something else from under the tree. He walked over to Cas and placed a smile box in his hand and gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's kind of a stupid gift, really," Sam admitted, watching as Cas opened the small box. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he realized what the small object was. He lifted the key chain with an angel wing on it out of the box and heard Dean chuckle as well.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"What? He said he wanted a key chain," Sam replied defensively. Cas laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, that is true. I like this, Sam. Thank you," Cas thanked him with a smile and Sam returned the smile, relieved that Cas was pleased with his gift. Sam turned and gave Dean a smug look.

"See, he likes it," Sam pointed out, getting an eye roll out of Dean. Cas put the key chain back in the box and set it down on a nearby table. He began to walk over to the tree to grab a plastic bag with something inside it. Cas blushed a little.

"I wasn't aware that it was customary to wrap the gift, so I just put it in the bag I was given at the store," Cas admitted sheepishly. Dean and Sam both chuckled.

"That's okay, Cas. No one cares about the outside anyways," Dean replied comfortingly, earning a smile from Cas. Dean returned the smile and watched as Cas brought the bag over to Sam, who had sat in a chair. Sam smiled and began to open the bag, he smile widened when he realized what it was.

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a laptop bag. It was leather and dark black and brown with a large strap.

"Aw, look at you, getting a bunch of nerd things," Dean teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Cas. This is great," Sam said with a smile. Cas smiled back and reached under the tree for a small box. His face looked nervous now as he handed it to Dean. Cas watched with anxious eyes as Dean eagerly opened the box. When he saw what was in the box, he smiled in astonishment.

"I know it's not that good," Cas said, anxiety dripping in to his words, as Dean pulled out the carved wooden sculpture. "But, you weren't very clear about what you wanted-" He cut off in confusion as Dean began to laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked, looking at the carved sculpture of Cas and himself in each others embrace. "This is awesome! Did you make this?" Dean questioned. Cas blinked a few time and nodded.

"Yes. Sam gave me the idea of carving something-"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it," Sam cut in, springing to his feet to get a better look. "Damn, you made that?" Sam asked in amazement. Cas nodded once more.

"Cas, this is amazing," Dean said, still staring down at it and Sam nodded in agreement. Cas's spirits rose at this and a smile flew to his face.

"You really like it?" Cas asked and Dean nodded frantically.

"I love it! I can't believe you made it," Dean replied, still admiring it. A smile grew on Cas's face as he watched Dean look over the sculpture. Dean soon set it back in the box and put it on the table and wasted no time pressing his lips to Cas's. The couple kept the kiss short, remembering their company, and soon pulled back to look in each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean said. A smile tugged at Cas's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas replied, leaning in to place one more small, soft kiss on Dean's lips.


End file.
